Hugh Grant
thumb Hugh John Mungo Grant - (ur. 9 września 1960 w Londynie) – angielski aktor. Światową sławę zdobył rolami w komediach romantycznych, jak Cztery wesela i pogrzeb czy Notting Hill. Urodził się w londyńskiej dzielnicy Hammersmith. Ma starszego brata Jamesa. Pra-pra-pradziadek Granta, dr James Stewart był asystentem znanego podróżnika Davida Livingstone'a. Studiował literaturę i sztuki teatralne w Oksfordzie. Potem pisał teksty do reklamówek telewizyjnych. Rozpoczął karierę występami scenicznymi z brytyjską grupą komediową The Jockeys of Norfolk. Grant w młodości był czynnym sportowcem, grał w krykieta i piłkę nożną. Obecnie wybiera raczej golfa, od czasu do czasu bierze udział w zawodach cyklu Pro-Am. Jest fanem klubu piłkarskiego Fulham F.C.. Jest miłośnikiem i kolekcjonerem sztuki. Przez wiele lat związany był z modelką Liz Hurley. W 1995 r. Grant był aresztowany za publiczne uprawianie seksu z prostytutką w swoim samochodzie. Został skazany na 1180 dolarów grzywny oraz dwuletni nadzór sądowy. Filmografia * Uprzywilejowany (Privileged, 1982) jako Lord Adrian * Prywatna wojna Jenny (Jenny's War, 1985) jako Peter Baines * The Last Place on Earth (1985) jako Apsley Cherry-Garrard * Honour, Profit & Pleasure (1985) jako Burlington * Lord Elgin and Some Stones of No Value (1986) jako William Hamilton * Maurycy (Maurice, 1987) jako Clive Durham * Biała gorączka (White Mischief, 1987) jako Hugh * Remando al viento (1988) jako Lord Byron * Bengalska noc (Nuit Bengali, La, 1988) jako Allan * Brzask (The Dawning, 1988) jako Harry * Kryjówka Białego Węża (The Lair of the White Worm, 1988) jako Lord James D'Ampton * Nocturnes (1988) jako Chopin * Szampański Charlie (Champagne Charlie, 1989) jako Charles Heidsieck * The Lady and the Highwayman (1989) jako Lord Lucius Vyne * Póki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again, 1989) jako Bruno * Wielki człowiek (The Big Man, 1990) jako Gordon * Nasi synowie (Our Sons, 1991) jako James * Improwizacja (Impromptu, 1991) jako Frederic Chopin * The Trials of Oz (1991) jako Richard Neville * Gorzkie gody (Bitter Moon, 1992) jako Nigel * Okruchy dnia (The Remains of the day, 1993) jako Cardinal * Nocny pociąg do Wenecji (Night Train to Venice, 1993) jako Martin Gamil * Syreny (Sirens, 1994) jako Wielebny Anthony Campion * The Changeling (1994) jako Alsemero * Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral, 1994) jako Charles * Czas przemian (Restoration, 1995) jako Elias Finn * Rozważna i Romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility, 1995) jako Edward Ferrars * O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, ale zszedł z góry (The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain, 1995) jako Anson * Nieprawdopodobna historia (Awfully Big Adventure, An, 1995) jako Meredith Potter * Dziewięć miesięcy (Nine Months, 1995) jako Samuel Faulkner * Krytyczna terapia (Extreme Measures, 1996) jako Dr Guy Luthan * Notting Hill (1999) jako William Thacker * Mickey Niebieskie Oko (Mickey Blue Eyes, 1999) jako Michael Felgate * Drobne cwaniaczki (Small Time Crooks, 2000) jako David * Dziennik Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones's Diary, 2001) jako Daniel Cleaver * Był sobie chłopiec (About a Boy, 2002) jako Will Freeman * Dwa tygodnie na miłość (Two Weeks Notice, 2002) jako George Wade * To właśnie miłość (Love Actually, 2003) jako Premier * Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem (Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason, 2004) jako Daniel Cleaver * Remont kapitalny (Travaux, on sait quand ça commence..., 2005) jako Nowy sąsiad * Jak zostać gwiazdą (American Dreamz, 2006) jako Martin Tweed * Prosto w serce (Music and Lyrics) (2007) jako Alex Fletcher * Słyszeliście o Morganach? (Did You Hear About the Morgans?) (2009) jako Paul Morris Nagrody * Nagroda dla najlepszego aktora przyznana przez Brytyjską Akademię Filmową BAFTA w 1994 roku za "Cztery wesela i pogrzeb" * "Złoty Glob" w kategorii najlepszy aktor w 1995 roku za "Cztery wesela i pogrzeb". * "Honorowy Cezar" przyznany w 2006 roku przez Francuską Akademię Filmową. * Nagroda dla najlepszego aktora na Festiwalu Filmowym w Wenecji w 1987 r. za rolę w filmie Maurycy. Żródło Hugh Grant w bazie Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (ang.) Hugh Grant w bazie stopklatka.pl Hugh Grant w bazie filmweb.pl